cardgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kasino in Sweden
Players: 2-4 Equipment: A deck of playing cards. Cards have numerical values for the object of capturing. The cards from 2 to 10 have a capture value of the same to their face value. Jacks have 11, Queens have 12 & Kings have 13. Aces have a capture value of 1 or 14 at the choice of the player. Deal: Any fitting way must be used to decide who deals first. Each player must draw a card from the deck and who draw the highest deal first. The dealer to shuffle and the player to dealer's right to cut. The cards are dealt in pairs: first - 2 of these cards are as facedown to each player, beginning at dealer's left and continue to clockwise, 2 cards are as faceup to the table, more of 2 cards to each player and two more faceup to the table. Each player has a hand of 4 cards and 4 cards are as faceup on the table. The remaining cards are set aside in the facedown stack. After everybody has played by 4 cards, the same dealer must deal of 4 more cards to each player: two at a time, but no new cards are dealt to the table. After these cards have been played by 4 more cards are deal each, and this way is repeated before all the cards have been dealt. * With 2 players, there'll be 6 deals: 52 = 4 + (2 x 4) x 6 * With 3 players, there'll be 4 deals: 52 = 4 + (3 x 4) x 4 * With 4 players, there'll be 3 deals: 52 = 4 + (4 x 4) x 3 After the final cards have been dealt and played, the hand is score and all the cards are collect together & the turn to deal passes to the left. Play: The player to dealer's left & the turn to play passes of clockwise. At one's turn to play, you play that card from one's hand to the table. * You play by capture a card or cards from the table. You take the card that you played and the cards you captured and keep them beside you in your pile of captured cards, to be counted after all the cards have been played. Captured cards are collect facedown unless of a tabbe. * You don't capture any cards. You played by remain faceup on the table beside the cards that were already there, and must be captured by you or by another player in a later turn. After you've played a card and captured any cards must want to take with it, the turn passes to the next player to the left. A played card must capture: 1. A card on the table of the same capture value, or 2. A set of cards on the table whose capture values is add up to the capture value of the played card, or 3. Some cards or sets of cards that happy states 1 and/or 2 above. Captures are not needed, you'll take as many cards you might with the card that you've played, but it's correct and occasionally be helpful to leave behind some cards or sets that could've been captured, or just to leave your played card on the table, taking nothing at all though you could've made a capture. Tabbe: After a player capturing all the cards from the table, leaving it empty, it means tabbe (following to a sweep in Anglo-American Casino), which is worth an extra point. The next player will have no option to play a card to an empty table: capturing nothing. To keep that track of the number of (sweeps) made by each player, the card which makes the capture is placed faceup in one's pile of captured cards, turned so that the cards need to stay is visible, and the cards captured from the table are piled facedown on top of it. Ending of play: After dealing the final cards to the players, leaving the deck is empty, the dealer must inform everybody by saying sistan (last) or bat (boat). After these final cards have been played, cards are remaining on the table are added to the capture pile of the final player who made a capture. That player also score of 1 point for sistan. After the dealer's final card to capture all the cards on the table, the dealer must score of 2 points - 1 point for sistan & 1 point for tabbe. After the dealer's final card to make a capture doesn't capture all the table cards, the dealer just score of 1 point for sistan. That don't count as a tabbe but making the final capture is naming the dealer to take the remaining table cards as well. Scoring: After the play is finished, the players must count their points so the cards they've captured, as follows: *Highest Spades - 2 points *Highest Cards - 1 point *Each Ace - 1 point *10D (storan - the big one) - 2 points *2S (lillan - the small one) - 1 point *Making the final capture (sistan) - 1 point *Each tabbe - 1 point So the total number of points, keep out points for sweeps, is 11. After 2 or more tie for the highest spades or the highest cards, those points are not given to the award. After the scores have been written, the next player must shuffle & deal. It's to play a target score, for example: the winner is the first player to reach a total score of 16 or more points. After 2 or more players reach 16 or more points, the player with the highest points wins. After there's a tie for the highest points, the player with the highest points wins. Variations: * Overspader In order to get points for spades it's needed to capture by higher than 6 spades. 1 point is score for all spades took in surplus of 6 - for example: 1 point for 7 spades, 4 points for 10 spades and so on. Winning score: 21 points. * Different target scores 11, 21 or 50. After 2 players reach the target and tie for the highest score, more deals are played before a choice is found. Font: a_Report Sans Font Style: Bold Size: 10 No. of Pages: 3 'Kasino in Sweden' Players: Darby+Camp+Premiere+HBO+Little+Lies+Red+Carpet+OUaq7KtKHcll.jpg WIN 20170217 214245 (3).jpg Mara wilson.jpg Barneyl05.jpg WIN 20170808 150825 (2).JPG WIN 20170811 024108 (2).JPG 29MARTIN-blog427.jpg 855199792.jpg MV5BMTQ5OTE0NjA2MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzU4ODI5MzE@ V1 .jpg 10-2011-meghan-markle-today b6a00d66f67aaf0bc0bb672e99476d90 today-ss-slide-desktop.jpg Category:One Deck of Playing Cards for Card Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Counting Games Category:Without Building Games Category:Capturing Games Category:Scoring for Card Games Category:Rules of variations for Card Games